A sensor may be used to scan one or more surfaces of an object to generate data associated with the one or more scanned surfaces. For example, an optical sensor (such as a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS)) uses light reflected from a surface of an object to generate image data of the scanned surface. A sensor may generate a significant quantity of data during operation and this may pose a number of challenges to the operator of the sensor. In particular, a relatively large memory may be required to store the data, a relatively large internet bandwidth may be required to upload the data to remote memory (which may be referred to as cloud storage), and relatively high processing power may be required to analyse the data.